Aaron
Who he is Aaron is, in short, an OC commonly used for a lot of Fanfiction produced by FandomBard being described as a better version of himself with a different name and personality. He's commonly regarded as a 'smartass' and does plenty of puns that most would fine 'not funny' he does have his moments of kindness and anger. Making him a bit of a viable person not to mess with, he's very serious in plenty of moments while keeping a light hearted tone, he does focus on his friends, lovers, and family more than anything else. He sometimes is even strong enough to take on the toughest characters of some universes, in a lot of universes. He's either died or was born into it 'naturally' implying he reincarnates. (This is even a connected plot across all the Fanfictions produced that involve him) Appearance He's commonly seen wearing a green zip-up hoodie (commonly left unzipped) over a white t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, some black strap shoes, and two different colors of glasses (black and red or plain black). His hair is a brown color yet blonde, implying that his hair genetics are bit screwy. It's commonly described as a 'modified crew-cut' which doesn't really fit any images made or described but it's the best the author could do in his character creation process. His outfit does change or get modified slightly from universe to universe and depending on what part of the story you are at in the time. Personality A general summary of his character is "cheery but a smartass at the same time", which while fits is more surface level. Beneath that lies a character will a lot of weaknesses which do include him being afraid of not only losing the people he cares about but also getting them hurt which was seen in The RPG Hunter. In fact, when he was away from his family for a long time, it seemed to be painful for him to be separated implying he's afraid of being alone in the world. He even keeps some secrets in order to protect others, such in Life's Dawn when he didn't mention to Ed, Edd/Double D, and Eddy that he was bullied commonly. This fact didn't get to the rest of the kids until after Butch (the person who bullied him relentlessly) had came by to not only attack Aaron but drag him back to his home town to continue his torture. He even can have an extreme hatred of people sometimes, like for instance. Mercury when it was found out he sexually assaulted Emerald along with other two people, he had killed him in the most painful way possible as revenge for doing it. Later killing Hazel (one of the other two people), though he does have his moments where he can be so pissed off. He's willing to go as far as to torture a person for merely breaking his family members heart, he is a bit overprotective sometimes but he does know his limits. There are moments where Aaron can express complete and utter shock, even concern. A lot of this was shown in Heart to Heartbeat when he saw Sayori holding the noose in her hand. He can even feel bad for the villain when Larc Mordius was defeated in the Crystal Clan, after finding out that there was some good in him that was driven into a corner by his negative emotions. It was all that remained before he died. Powers His powers are generally either magic, supernatural, or just generally considered superhuman. A list of his powers below (more might be added later) * The Gamer ability (occurring more than once) * Magic in general * Superhuman strength * Superhuman speed * Superhuman intelligence * A genius mind * Powers over Light and Darkness on occasion * The ability to breath underwater (depending on different universes * Powers over Elements * The ability to launch suits of cards from his hands FandomBard is writing new stories, so these powers might be mentioned or expanded upon later including newer powers. Weapons and skills with them He has been shown to certain weapons and had certain skills with them. * Swordsmanship * Hand to Hand combat (on occasion) * Ranged weapon capability * The ability to use a Scythe * On occasion does use a Lance * The ability to Dual Wield Weapons at once Name's of Weapons he's used (may be modified) There are named or note worthy weapons that he has used or general items * Vita's Pax (A sword that can turn into a stun-gun) * Azure Sky (A magic sword that when thrown, returns to the user) * Vita's Sky (A combination of Vita's Pax and Azure Sky) * Modified Jewel Knuckles (The Jewel Knuckles from Castlevania: SOTN which was used in a Arc by Yang Xiao Long, modified with ranged capabilities and elemental damage) * Fate (A grey colored long sword used by Aaron in the Crystal Clan) * Guardian (A greatsword similar in color to Fate used by Aaron in the Crystal Clan) * Stinger (A rapier with a silver blade and gold guard used by Aaron in The Crystal Clan) * Gold and Silver (Two Hookswords used by Aaron in the Crystal Clan) * Yin Yang (A pair of Ancient Italian Swords classified as a pair of Daggers used by Aaron in the Crystal Clan) * Sun and Moon (A pair of Energy Swords that he has gained in the final fight against Larc Mordius) * Comet (A Katana with a silver used used by Aaron in the Crystal Clan) * Dawnpiecer (A spear made from pieces of Gungir used in the Crystal Clan) * Alpha (A golden shield replacing Aaron's old one in the Crystal Clan) * Bolt (A golden axe that Aaron uses in the Crystal Clan) * Stormblade (A blue cutlass that Aaron uses in the Crystal Clan, apparently has an affinity with Lightning and Water) * Bare Hands (He has punched quite a few faces) * Shadow Breaker (Somewhat like Nero's Demon Bringer, it allows Aaron to grab and hit things with the power of Darkness in the Crystal Clan) * Light Bringer (Basically the Shadow Breaker but with Light capabilities, used by Aaron in the Crystal Clan) * Battle Guitar (A guitar made for fighting, introduced and used commonly in the Crystal Clan) * Keyblade (Unknown yet, story has not yet been published, may be updated soon) Voice Actors He does indeed have voice acting in case people want to know what he sounds like, the list is as follows. American * Heathcliff from SAO Abridged as Adult * P.M Seymour as a teen * Bell from How to be an Adventurer as a preteen * Simon season 1 pre-Kamina death as a child There's one's for Japanese also in case people would probably think about a Japanese version of Anime and Manga related Fanfiction Japanese * Alucard from Castlevania Symphony of the Night as an Adult * Goku as a teen * Kamina before death as a preteen * Young Eren Yeager as a child Fun Facts As it turns out, there's actually some fun facts about the character which has been released by FandomBard12 (the person writing this part currently or at another time). * His Zodiac is Libra which fits since he's usually a person that has balanced power and the fact he usually stands with others while on occasion standing alone against people * His Chinese Zodiac is the Golden Snake which does fit due to his immeasurable courage and intellect * His hair is described as brown with a golden shine on it, meaning that he might have some strange genetics * He is an avid gamer and anime watcher across a lot of universes, meaning that he does have interests outside of the normal character icons he shows mainly * While a lot of the time socially competent, he does have his fair share of awkward moments * It has been shown that's he's stubborn about certain things, which does go against his Zodiac sign * It's been shown that he shows compassion to people he trusts, if he doesn't trust them. He's wary of them * While friendly, can be INCREDIBLY hostile sometimes, either due to a bad day or just being tired * Yang once mentioned that Aaron fought her even though he was tired and had fought a ton of enemies, implying that Aaron's anger is a force beyond reckoning * There are some moments where Aaron's anger can be a bit scary at times, scaring people like Winter due to it * On occasion, he has convinced people with his words. When he talked to Raven about abandoning her husband, Qrow, and Summer. She opened up after having a mental breakdown * He's been shown drinking Cola sometimes, which this was confirmed when asked by FandomBard, the reason is a sort of tribute to the late Edd Gould. This is also the reason why Aaron wears a green hoodie (Despite it being a zip-up), since Edd (a main character of Eddsworld) wore a green hoodie. Plus he sort of likes Cola himself * There has only been ONE time Aaron drank alcohol, when he did, he's sort of a sad drunk or stubborn drunk. He did this after his friends got concerned for him due to the loss of his arm and almost his life * There was a Genderbent AU one-shot (which has confirmed some canon things) that Aaron once fought a bear nude, like the Soldier did in Mann Co. No more * Aaron in his trailer in the reboot for The RPG Hunter actually referenced Saxton Hale yelling out his name by yelling out his own. A great tribute to the badass Australian hunter and owner of Mann Co. * He's been shown to effectively lie in some cases or at least stretch the truth, he did wake up in a forest with some memories of the world he arrived in (basic knowledge) thus convincing Markov * Despite being able to lie, he's honest sometimes. Refreshing on occasion * He's sometimes very blunt with his thoughts, he said that Gare (An Atlantian who tried to kill him once) had attacked him to Monroe (The uncle of Gare) much to Double D's dismay. * Aaron's favorite color is green (obviously by the green hoodie) * Speaking of a hoodie, the reason why Bard includes it is because... it's very simple. Anybody can imagine a zip-up hoodie, just modify the design and you've still got a hoodie but it looks cool * His joking attitude isn't always a constant main-stay, he does have his moments of actual depression. He sometimes feels bad for others * He's a good cook, self described as a God in some universes (though this could be due to the Gamer Ability). He even taught Yang how to cook * Teaching Yang how to cook was actually nearly impossible for him, he mentioned she lit a glass of water on fire somehow. He still has no idea how that happened, to this very day * He can drive in some universes